


Stalemate

by ZoneRobotnik



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Child Exploitation, M/M, desire can be dangerous, gideon is a very pretty boy, wierdmageddon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 18:53:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20680247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZoneRobotnik/pseuds/ZoneRobotnik
Summary: Five years ago, the Pines escaped Bill's clutches during Weirdmageddon, leaving the rest of the Circle as tapestries. Now, five years later, Dipper and Mabel return to the damaged town to find Gideon's been growing up during those five years with Bill.Bill makes Dipper an offer he finds he can't refuse.(Based on the drabble by frost-flame on Tumblr)





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Gravity Falls (c) Alex Hirsch and Disney XD

He was gone for five years. It's weird to be back, but he guessed that everything is the same as it was left. It was still filled with misery and pain.  
  
It seemed that Bill Cipher stopped turning people into stone. That was _some_ good news. But, the small amount of people still remaining in Gravity Falls have been suffering from lack of food and shelter. Bill and his monster friends destroyed _everything._  
  
But, that's why he came back with his sister, to save the town of Gravity Falls. But, to do that, Dipper and Mabel need to look for Ford. The two siblings know that he can't be dead, not when Bill still needed him to lower the barrier. He was still trapped in Gravity Falls, after all. Therefore, his uncles must still be alive somewhere.  
  
Hopefully, so are his friends. There was only one way to find out. He split off from his sister and went to the woods to climb up one of the trees – he tried not to think about how it giggled when he climbed up it, or that it was breathing. Once high enough, he waited for the Fearamid, which he'd noticed had been floating around over the area of Gravity Falls, to pass by. When it got close enough, he turned on his jetpack and flew towards the Fearamid, heading for the window..  
  
He blinked as he found himself on the floor of the Fearamid, though he wasn't quite sure when he landed. Doesn't matter. He hurried toward the ominously-tall throne and stopped short when he reached it.  
  
His mission was clear. Find his friends, find the Stans, attempt to do the circle again. If that didn't work, he had a fallback plan. It was a simple plan. Clear. Concise.  
  
But, currently, Dipper forgot that mission. What was in front of him at the foot of the throne of townsfolk was...disturbing and frightening. Disturbing for him, but it must be frightening for the boy in front of him. Dipper almost couldn't recognize the boy in front of him at first. If it weren't for the fact that he saw the familiar symbol on the boy's jacket, which hung loosely on him and exposed his shoulders, he wouldn't have known. The boy's hair wasn't in its usual style anymore. His baby fat, gone. And the boy was quite a bit taller.  
  
Gideon Gleeful, once a child-psychic and Dipper's arch-nemesis, was laying down on a bed made of, fortunately, animal skin with a nervous expression on his face as his pink eyes met Dipper's brown ones. The boy, ten years old when he last saw him, was now fifteen years old and Dipper, now eighteen, gulped thickly at the sight in front of him. He shouldn't see this. He should leave. But, why can't he?  
  
“Welcome back, Pine Tree.” Bill Cipher said as he rose his head up from kissing Gideon's neck to meet Dipper's eyes. With a smirk, Bill floated up and away from the bed to stand right in front of Dipper, who stumbled back. So, this was Bill's new form. He looks so...human.  
  
“You like what I've done to the place?” Bill as casually, as if he was talking about the weather, or a new wallpaper. “You've grown, Pine Tree, I'll give you that. Puberty finally hit ya.” He made a point of looking Dipper up and down appraisingly in an exaggerated way.  
  
“Bill, where are Great Uncle Ford and Grunkle Stan?” Dipper demanded angrily. He doesn't want to play games and Dipper knew the moment he and Mabel stepped foot into Gravity Falls again that Bill was aware of his presence.  
  
“Calm down!” Bill waved his hand. “I don't know where they are, kid, but they're alive.” He flicked his wrist and offered a champagne glass with, Dipper hoped, wine. “Here, have a treat!”  
  
Dipper stared at the glass for a bit before slapping it away. Bill caught it before it hit the ground and set it on a nearby table. “You're in a bad mood, I guess.” He pouted a bit.  
  
“Where are my friends?” Dipper asked.  
  
Bill looked up at him and grinned. “Your friends?” He cackled a bit. “Remember how you saw your friends last time? They were a bunch of tapestries, right? Well, I figured I would set one of them free.” Without looking away from Dipper, he flicked his wrist and Gideon was moved towards them with magic, the boy letting out a light squeak in surprise as he was moved to Bill's side.  
  
No, not boy. It would be disrespectful to call him that. The boy he knew was now a teenager, and definitely looked it.  
  
Now standing in front of Bill and Dipper, Gideon tried lowering his jacket to cover his legs, which exposed his shoulders even more than before. Seeing him clearly now, Dipper couldn't help but find the teen attractive. His body shape had changed for sure, far more slender and, dare he think it, beautiful. His bangs were low enough to almost cover his eyes and his shoulders and neck were riddled with bitemarks and kissmarks – some, he guessed, very recent. He looked extremely uncomfortable, and averted his eyes from Dipper's, but didn't move from the spot Bill had put him in.  
  
“You see, Pine Tree,” Bill crooned. “After you and your family escaped me, and after the fall of the rebellion you left behind, I had to find some entertainment. So, I restored Gideon back into being a human instead of being trapped as a tapestry and had him continue doing what he'd been doing for me when you staged your little failed rebellion, cute dances for all eternity.”  
  
Dipper glared at him, pointedly not looking at Gideon to try to lessen how uncomfortable the teen felt.  
  
“Well, I forgot that you humans grow up, not much experience with kids, all my other 'clients' were adults.” Bill shrugged. “And Gideon grew up after three years and, well, I don't think his dances are _cute_ anymore.” He trailed his hands along Gideon's arms. “Shall we say, it's more..._sexual_?” He looked at Gideon and grinned. “I mean, _look at him_. He looks _nothing_ like a kid now. Puberty hit you two _hard_!” He looked back at Dipper approvingly and then grabbed Gideon's waist to push him towards Dipper.  
  
Dipper gasped and stepped back as Gideon was pushed towards him, putting out his hands to catch him before he bumped into him, his hands resting on the teen's hips.  
  
“See? Look how different he is!” Bill invited.  
  
Dipper couldn't help but let his eyes wander at his former rival's body as Gideon slowly stepped back from his loose grip. Bill was right, he does look different. He looked like he was wearing black cycling shorts and, if the straps were anything to go by, he had a blue tanktop on under the over-sized jacket. But, what really stood out to Dipper was the evidence on his neck and shoulder and his frightened expression.  
  
Poor Gideon. At a young age, he was molested by this psychopathic dream demon and forced to do “sexual” dances for him. It must be the scariest, most traumatizing two years of Gideon's life!  
  
Bill suddenly laughed in his usual creepy, maniacal way, which caused Gideon to flinch and Dipper's glare to harden. Unbeknowest to both Dipper and Gideon, Bill laughed due to seeing the hungry look Dipper made as he eyed the teen. Oh, growth and puberty is such a funny thing!  
  
Dipper glared at Bill with pure hatred as the demon wrapped his arm around Gideon's waist to draw him back to his side and lead him back to the bed. He has to finish Bill. He needs to find his Great Uncles and sister and and save his friends. _All_ his friends. He needs to save this town!   
  
But, Dipper knew, deep down, what strengthened his want to take Bill down was to have the teen all to himself.


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gideon has spent five years as Bill Cipher's slave and he's not coping well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gravity Falls (c) Alex Hirsch and Disney XD

It had been five years since Dipper Pines and his twin sister Mabel had escaped Gravity Falls and abandoned everyone to their fate, their uncles disappearing into town somewhere. Gideon Gleeful had been released from his tapestry state and forced to once again dance for Bill Cipher's amusement.

Three years passed, and Gideon aged. A combination of constantly dancing and eating just enough to not starve had given him a slim figure, not to mention his mother's genes, and he'd inherited his father's height. By the time he turned 13, he had the appearance of a 16 year old. Bill had been happy to provide him with a whole new humiliating wardrobe over the years, and this year was no exception.

Puberty had hit him like a truck, Bill had said as he admired Gideon's long legs and slender body. He'd given him an outfit that was uncomfortable and showed too much for his liking and Bill had told him to dance - only to stop him and inform him that his new body just wouldn't work with that kind of dancing anymore. That he had another idea. He also offhandedly commented that if he'd known Gideon was going to look this good, he'd have used magic to age him up instead of just letting him naturally age.

So much for knowing "lots of things", but Gideon didn't dare say that.

Bill created a new form for himself, a human form that was human-sized. He taught Gideon a new dance...a "lap dance". And he started to touch him in ways that made Gideon uncomfortable. But, to refuse, to attempt to fight back, would be futile. He'd learned that three years ago, when he'd gone to face him and buy Dipper time to save his sister.

Before they abandoned him when the prophecy plan failed.

Over the next two years, he had to endure those touches, being forced to dance in sexual ways, being kissed and licked and molested, but Bill said he was saving "the good stuff" for when he was older.  
  
That didn't stop him from leaving marks all over Gideon's body.

And now, during one such session, Dipper Pines was back. He was back and he was looking at them and he was older and more attractive and as Bill taunted him with Gideon's body, how he'd grown, he could see Dipper's gaze shifting from concerned and angry to something...hungry.

He wouldn't say it, he didn't dare say anything at all anymore, but he had the feeling that even if Bill was beaten, it'd just be going from the fire into the frying pan. Or maybe the other way around, if Bill had more self-control than the young man staring at him like he was a delectable treat right now.

  
“There's no need to look so angry, Pine Tree.” Bill said as he sat Gideon down on the bed again. “Oh, maybe it's the scenery you have a problem with? Here!” He snapped his fingers and Dipper gasped as they found themselves in Bill's penthouse. This was nothing new to Gideon, he was always being transported from one part of the Fearamid or another. The number of places he'd toyed with him, sometimes in front of an audience of laughing demons, well, Gideon had lost track.  
  
“Here, have a seat!” Bill said cheerfully, gesturing to a couch.  
  
“...No, thanks. I'll stand.” Dipper crossed his arms over his chest. He didn't like how easily he'd been moved from one area to another.  
  
Bill poured wine into three glasses and offered one to Gideon and took another as he settled down next to the teen. “Drink up! Wow, it's been how long since we all got together? You know, I don't think we actually did. Gideon sure suggested it though, didn't he? The 'ol book club!” He nudged Gideon's side with a cackle.  
  
“Enough games!” Dipper pointedly ignored the wine glass poured for him. “And stop giving minors wine!” He moved to take Gideon's from him.  
  
“You're five years too late to stop me from giving Gideon wine.” Bill said pointedly as he tipped Gideon's drink back to make him drink it. “So, what brings you back to Gravity Falls, huh? Clearly you're not here to make friends. You're not here for the view.” He swirled his own glass a bit. “Are you here to see old friends you left behind?”  
  
“I'm here to find my uncles and friends and stop you once and for all!” Dipper declared.  
  
“Well, you found one of them! And...” He snapped his fingers and Dipper gasped as tapestries appeared on the penthouse wall. “Here's some more!”  
  
“Wendy...” Dipper said with a pained expression. “Soos...McGucket...Robbie...Pacifica...”  
  
“Hey, look at it this way! They aren't even aware of what's going on around them. To them, they're just having a long sleep! Isn't that right, Gideon?” He looked at him.  
  
Gideon sipped at his drink silently, averting his gaze.  
  
“Let them go.” Dipper demanded.  
  
“Hmm...no.” Bill stuck out his tongue.  
  
Dipper lunged forward and grabbed him by his bowtie. “LET THEM GO!”  
  
Bill clicked his tongue and then vanished, causing Dipper to fall forward onto the bed next to Gideon. “I can see that the years haven't done your temper any favors.” He said, reappearing by the window. “How about you sit tight with Gideon in here a while while I whip up a nice dinner to celebrate your coming back? Maybe I'll even find Shooting Star!”  
  
“Wait!” Dipper got up and lunged at him.  
  
“See that he's entertained, Gideon!” Bill said as he vanished, causing Dipper to bang into the wall.  
  
“Oww...” Dipper groaned, holding his head.  
  
Gideon set down the empty wine glass and got up to walk over and kneel next to him. “You okay?” He asked softly.  
  
“I'm fine. What about you?” Dipper asked, looking at him. “Are _you_ okay?”  
  
Gideon stared at him blankly before adjusting his jacket pointedly. Dipper sighed. “Right. Dumb question. You know, I was worried he took out your tongue. You've been silent up until now.”  
  
“He uses it too often to take it out.” Gideon said, walking over to sit on the bed again.  
  
Dipper winced and got up, rubbing his head. “That looks...uncomfortable.”  
  
Gideon adjusted his jacket again. “...'See that he's entertained'.” He muttered with a sigh, and then he looked at Dipper. “It is.” He let his jacket slip off his shoulders more and Dipper couldn't help but notice the exposed skin.  
  
“Here.” He took off his own jacket and went over to him. “Take that one off, this one will probably fit better.”  
  
Gideon looked at his blue jacket with the pine tree motif on the front and then looked at his own jacket with his own symbol. “You want me to wear the Pine Tree?”  
  
“Ignore the symbol.” Dipper sighed. “You just keep adjusting your jacket, I figure you'd want one that fits better.”  
  
Gideon shrugged and reached up to unzip his jacket, sliding it down slowly. Dipper's gaze followed the zipper down, his mouth feeling dry by the time it reached the bottom and then parted like the Red Sea to reveal the blue tanktop with the yellow triangle on the front underneath.  
  
Dipper was tempted to rip off the tanktop, remove the triangle from Gideon's body. It didn't belong there. _Bill_ didn't belong there. His finger twitched, but he stayed his hand. Gideon had surely been enduring enough of having his clothes stripped off, that was not a good idea right now.  
  
Gideon took off the jacket fully and grabbed Dipper's to put it on. As he'd thought, it fit a lot better. When it was zipped up, it covered his shoulders and neck completely. That gave him at least a little bit of modesty back.  
  
“So, uh...it's been--”  
  
“Years.” Gideon cut him off, his gaze distant. “When he told me you'd left...I thought it was a trick. I didn't think you'd actually leave. But, you did.”  
  
Dipper winced. “We needed to regroup. Get more weapons. More allies. Study up.”  
  
Gideon smiled wryly. “Of course.” He got up and walked over to pour himself another glass of wine. “Five years of preparing to fight, and the first thing you do is hand yourself over to the enemy. What, did high school not improve your intelligence any?” He drank the dark liquid in one go and Dipper quickly got up to stop him from pouring more.  
  
“Gideon, stop. You shouldn't be getting drunk.” Dipper said, taking the bottle and glass from him.  
  
“What do _you_ care?! You _left_! You _left_ and I've been stuck here as his _prisoner_ for five years, his _plaything_, his _entertainment_! You Pines caused this mess and then all _four_ of you just went and _vanished_ and everyone is _suffering_ and any semblance of _innocence_ I still had was ripped away from me!” Gideon tried to take back the bottle.  
  
“Y-You mean...he...” Dipper swallowed thickly.  
  
“Every damn day he leaves those marks on me, touches me, does everything but _violate_ me. I've gotten to know that new form of his _very intimately_, and didn't I mention that he _uses my tongue_?” He was crying now, and Dipper felt terrible. “He forces me to drink with him, and at first I hated it but now it's the _best_ part of my day because when I'm drunk I don't have to _feel_, don't have to _think_, don't have to _remember_ when I wasn't...wasn't _this_!” He unzipped Dipper's jacket to reveal the markings on his skin.  
  
“Here, let's zip that back up.” Dipper said, doing so.  
  
“What was it all for?” Gideon whimpered, and Dipper slowly put his arms around him. “The betrayal...the fight...the circle...all for nothing. Five years...my parents are stone and I'm...I'm just...”  
  
“Shh, don't talk.” Dipper held him close. “I'm going to get you out of here, I just need to figure out a plan. How well do you know this place? Is there a way in and out?”  
  
Gideon clutched at his shirt. “I don't know...he always teleports me in and out. Can't remember the last time I walked more than twenty feet.”  
  
“Okay, so we have to get out of this penthouse.” Dipper nodded. “Maybe the window...”  
  
Gideon suddenly pushed Dipper backwards and Dipper gasped as he fell onto the bed. “G-Gideon?”  
  
Gideon climbed on top of him and straddled his hips. “Bill said to see that you're entertained.”  
  
“Uhm, yeah, he did, but what?” Dipper started to move and bit back a groan when Gideon moved his hips, his butt rubbing Dipper's groin.  
  
“Gideon, you're drunk. This is not a good time and this is _really_ awkward.” Dipper gasped sharply when Gideon reached down with his hand and griped Dipper' crotch.  
  
“I'm not stupid, Dipper.” Gideon said, moving his hips again. “I saw the way you looked at me. The same way Bill does. And all the others.” He leaned forward, his lips inches from Dipper's. “You want me.” He grabbed Dipper's hands and put them on his waist. “You want to put your mark on me, to claim me.”  
  
“Gideon, you are _drunk_.” Dipper managed to roll Gideon off and got up, backing up against the window.  
  
“This was inevitable, anyway.” Gideon said, getting up and walking toward him, unzipping Dipper's jacket as he walked. “Pretty guy like me, stuck in prison...or in show business...me being someone's plaything was inevitable. Bill said so.”  
  
“Bill was wrong.” Dipper said, frowning.  
  
“Was he?” Gideon let the jacket fall to the floor and he walked close to Dipper, reaching up to rub his chest through his thin red t-shirt. “You've been working out...”  
  
“Yeah, training.” Dipper nodded.  
  
“Let me see.” Gideon pulled up his t-shirt before Dipper could say anything.  
  
“G-Gideon!” Dipper protested.  
  
“Nice...” Gideon smiled as he ran his hand over Dipper's abs.  
  
This was all very flattering and he wasn't going to lie he actually really _liked_ Gideon giving him this attention, but he was drunk and also Dipper got the idea this was what Bill meant by entertain—”Yee!”  
  
Gideon looked up from where he'd been licking Dipper's abs. “'Yee'?”  
  
“Can you, uh, _not_ do that?” Dipper asked, gently pulling him up and pushing him back.  
  
“If I don't entertain you, I'll be punished.” Gideon looked worried.  
  
“I'm entertained! I am_ definitely_ entertained, this is _plenty_ of entertainment,why don't we sit down and—mmph!” His eyes went wide as Gideon grabbed his shirt and pulled himself in for a kiss.  
  
Gideon kissed him deeply, and Dipper couldn't fight the moan that slipped out when he started to tangle his tongue with Dipper's. “G-Gi....mmnnn...”  
  
Gideon continued to kiss him and Dipper kissed back, wrapping his arms around the younger teen. Then Gideon walked him backwards until Dipper's foot caught on the bed and they both went down, Dipper on his back and Gideon on top of him.  
  
“Whoof!” Dipper grunted as they landed, and then he looked up at Gideon as he sat up a bit.  
  
“It's okay.” Gideon smiled and then moved lower. “I know what I'm doing.”  
  
“G-Gideon, hold on, don't do what I think you're about to do.” Dipper said, pushing himself up into a half-laying position as Gideon undid his belt and jeans. “Gideon.”  
  
“You could push me away, if you really want me to stop.” Gideon pointed out before he eased Dipper's, admittedly hard, cock out of the slit in his boxers. “Let me entertain you.”  
  
“No.” Dipper reached out and grabbed his hair roughly before he could move his head closer. “I said _stop_ and I _meant_ it.” He pushed Gideon back and tucked himself back in before getting up and fastening his pants and belt again. “Enough games, Bill! I know you're watching!”  
  
Bill reappeared by the window and clicked his tongue. “You are s_tubborn_, Pine Tree! Well, meal's on. Let's go to the dining hall.” He snapped his fingers and they found themselves in a nice dining area with multiple tables. The other tables were occupied with other demons, who had either shrank down or Dipper and Gideon had grown in size.  
  
“Gideon, you know your place. Eat after you work.” Bill nodded to him and Gideon silently left Dipper's side to head towards a curtained stage.  
  
“Where is he going?” Dipper asked.  
  
“You'll see. Here, sit and eat. Don't worry, it's all human food that humans eat.” Bill sat down and leaned back in his chair to look at the stage.  
  
Dipper frowned and sat down in the chair closest to him. “And nothing will happen to me if I eat it?”  
  
“Pine Tree, Pine Tree, Pine Tree. I want your _cooperation_, not your _death_.” Bill picked up some chicken from his own plate and took a bite. “Mmmm.”  
  
“Cooperation?” Dipper frowned.  
  
“Shh. It's starting.” Bill grinned and leaned toward the stage a bit as the lights dimmed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's starting? Where did Gideon go?


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After an arousing display from Gideon, Bill takes them all back to the penthouse to discuss Dipper's cooperation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gravity Falls (c) Alex Hirsch and Disney XD

The curtains parted and Dipper realized there were three poles on the stage. Gideon stepped out from behind the curtain blocking view of backstage dressed in some skimpy, gold, shimmery two-piece lingerie that barely covered anything. He also had matching long, gold fingerless gloves, thigh-high boots with high heels and a golden tiara on his head and Dipper felt his blood boil as the room erupted with hoots, holler and whistling as Gideon bowed to the crowd.  
  
Then music started to play and Gideon moved toward one of the poles, grabbing it and swinging himself around it, one leg hooked around the pole, before he started to rub against it, angling his body in a way that showed the room _everything_. Then he grabbed the pole with both hands and turned himself upside-down, latching around the pole with his legs, and bent himself so he was moving higher up, now right-side up again, before he grabbed another pole and wrapped his body around it, sliding down it with one arm reaching out to the tables before he stepped off and turned away from the crowd, grabbing the two poles and slowly rubbing the poles up and down as he swayed his hips and stuck out his butt towards the audience before he swung toward one of them and rubbed against it, his tongue stroking the metal arousingly.  
  
“Thirsty?” Bill grinned, pouring Dipper some wine.  
  
Dipper grabbed the glass and took a sip. What the hell, he was an adult. But, Gideon wasn't. He shouldn't be watching him erotically pole-dance, feeling dry in the throat and tight in the jeans.   
  
Gideon reached up and unfastened the top part of his lingerie and Dipper almost choked on his drink when he realized Gideon's nipples were pierced and he had a nice little brand on his hip of a triangle with one eye. Or maybe it was a tattoo. Both were painful and Not Okay.  
  
A device that looked like a horse's saddle came out of the floor and Gideon climbed onto it, straddling it and gripping the sides with his legs, his boots hooked into the loops at the bottom. Then it started to buck and shift and rock him around and he started to touch himself erotically as he rode it, moving his hands up and down his body, toying with his nipples, hooking his hands behind his neck and thrusting his chest forward.  
  
This is what Bill had decided he would be doing, once his body matured. It was wrong. So wrong. But, he couldn't fight the fact that he was enjoying the show. He couldn't deny that. And Bill knew it.  
  
Gideon suddenly unhooked his boots from the loops and slowly stood up on it while it was still rocking. Then he jumped from it to grab onto the pole he hadn't been on yet, and Dipper realized belatedly that this one had been writhing around. As he held onto it, it started to move up and slip into the skimpy little panties he was wearing. Gideon started to swing on it as it moved in and out of his lingerie, throwing his head back, and then the lingerie came loose and fell to the floor, revealing that the tendril had been jerking him off. He clung on tightly, moaning softly, and then Dipper bit his lip as Gideon cried out while ejaculating before the tendril let him drop.  
  
Bill was out of his seat before Dipper could blink and then he was on the stage, caressing Gideon's practically-naked body fondly and kissing him before they both went backstage to wild applause as the music came to an end and the curtains closed, the lights turning on.  
  
“...What just happened?” Dipper whispered, still in a daze from the performance  
  
He looked up as Bill came back to the table with Gideon, Gideon dressed in a less revealing but still gold outfit. He was wearing a sleeveless one-piece outfit with shorts on the bottom that barely reached past his fingertips. He was still wearing the boots and fingerless gloves, and Bill sat down and patted his lap, prompting Gideon to sit there.  
  
“Now you may eat.” Bill said, taking from his own plate as Gideon reached for his own.  
  
“How do you sleep at night?” Dipper frowned.  
  
“I don't.” Bill grinned. “Don't need to sleep. When I do, I'm in someone else's dreams so it's more like I'm traveling.”  
  
“Gideon, are you okay?” Dipper looked at him.  
  
Gideon didn't reply, eagerly digging into his chicken. Bill stroked his hair and down his body and Gideon didn't even flinch, he was so used to it. That, or he was just that hungry. Dipper wasn't sure.  
  
“You said you wanted my cooperation?” Dipper asked, turning his attention back to Bill.  
  
“That I did.” Bill said, setting the bone down and picking up a napkin to wipe his hands. “You see, Pine Tree, we're at a bit of a _stalemate_. Neither side is winning. As long as I don't have that equation, we can't leave Gravity Falls. And you guys haven't figured out a way to beat me.” He grinned. “Hell, I have half your pieces locked up tight. So, what I need is for you to find your uncle and get me that equation.”  
  
“And unleash you on the rest of the world?” Dipper frowned.  
  
“You didn't seem to mind leaving_ this_ town to my devices!” Bill shrugged. “I mean, we can't even leave _Earth_ like this! Don't get me wrong, hah, I'm having _fun_, but we're getting a little bored of this new, if entertaining, prison.” He moved his hand to Gideon's shoulder. “So, here's the deal. Get me that equation, we'll leave and you can have Gideon back, your precious little tapestry friends back, your town restored, and all for the low, low price of _just giving me what I want_.”  
  
Dipper pursed his lips. “...People...are going to get hurt if I let you out.”  
  
“So, I might turn a few civilizations to stone for shits and giggles.” Bill shrugged. “Big whoop. I might change some boring stuff into something more interesting. I mean, White House? Try THE HOUSE THAT NEVER STAYS THE SAME COLOR! Alternating colors! Blink and it's yellow! Blink and it's blue! Blink and it's periwinkle! Now THAT'S a where a President would live!”  
  
“I'm not convinced.” Dipper frowned.  
  
“Well, think of it this way. If you _don't_ cooperate with me, this stalemate goes on forever and Gideon never stops dancing on those poles. I might stop his aging just so he stays young and beautiful like this forever. Work with me, and he's free.” Bill grinned, wrapping his arm around Gideon's waist. “Whaddaya say?”  
  
“I need...time to think about it.” Dipper said, his resolve shaken. The thought of Gideon being forced to dance like...like _that_ for the demons' entertainment for all eternity...it made him feel ill.  
  
“You can have that.” Bill nodded. “You can stay the night in my penthouse with us, see how you feel after you've slept on the idea some!”  
  
Dipper nodded, glancing at the poles. Well, _that_ memory wasn't going to be going away anytime soon. Or stop haunting his dreams. Wow.  
  
–  
  
“Alright, boots off.” Bill grinned as he leaned over Gideon. Gideon held out one leg and Bill slid the boot off before stroking his cheek and kissing him.  
  
Dipper frowned, watching from where he was sitting on the bed of furs. “So...you're really willing to let go of him, just like that?”  
  
“No, not 'just like that'. The price _is_ pretty steep.” Bill shrugged and then Gideon moved up the other leg so he could remove the other boot. “I'll admit, I'll miss his skills. He's gotten _really good_ at it. Such a performer. Glove.”  
  
Gideon held out one arm and Bill started to pull off the sleeveless glove. “But, a Deal is a Deal. Get me what I want, and you'll get what you want.” He grinned at him. “And, hey, maybe you'll be the one to deflower this beauty.”  
  
“So, you haven't gone that far?” Dipper asked, surprised.  
  
“Nah, I'm planning to wait until he's your age.” Bill shrugged. “It's _soooo_ hard to resist sometimes though, y'know?”  
  
“Why...why wait?” Dipper asked.  
  
“Just to see if I'll still be here that long.” Bill shrugged. “Give him a chance to get freed before I did.”  
  
Gideon held out his other arm and Bill pulled off the other glove. “And then you turn up and, hey, maybe I won't be here that long.”  
  
Dipper bit his lip. Gideon and Bill hadn't had sex. Gideon was still, despite everything, a virgin. That somehow made Bill's Deal even _more_ tempting. If nothing else, it would buy him time to come up with a plan to kill him. But...Bill said he would restore the town. Restore _everyone_.   
  
Damn, this was hard to resist. How can he say no to this?  
  
Especially when Bill was undressing Gideon in front of him like some kind of gift, leaving him in just little blue panties, and the teen's pink eyes were on him and he was drifting closer without realizing it.  
  
Especially when Bill moved away and Gideon moved closer to Dipper and then his mouth was on his and they were laying back together, kissing again as Bill watched with a glass of wine.   
  
How could he say no to this? Gideon was looking at him with such a needy gaze and his hands were slipping under his shirt and then Dipper was pulling off his shirt for Gideon and then brushing his hands against the tiny gold piercing on Gideon's nipples as their lips joined again, the teen letting out a moan.  
  
Under Bill's ever-watchful eye, Dipper was stripped to his boxers and then Gideon was rubbing his body against his, both of them hard and wanting. And he could have him. He could take him. All he had to do was tell Bill that he had a Deal.  
  
How could he say no to this? Gideon's lips moved down his body so desperately, so hungrily, so needily, and he couldn't escape this life he was living without Dipper's help. He was helpless without him. He'd ended up in this situation by being a hero, but now he needed one himself. And Dipper...he could be that hero.  
  
All thought was dashed away as Gideon started to suck him off and he moved a hand up to muffle his moans, his eyes half-lidded. Bill walked over to lean over him with a wide grin.  
  
“Enjoying yourself?” Bill asked, swishing the wine in his glass.  
  
“Mmmnnnn...” Dipper responded.  
  
Bill chuckled and left his view again and then Dipper was seeing stars as Gideon took him completely into his mouth and, _god_, was he good with his tongue! Dipper had only had a blowjob once before, behind the school gym with his chemistry lab partner, but she was not anywhere _near_ this level of _amazing_.  
  
He couldn't help it, he ejaculated into his mouth. The feeling of Gideon swallowing it down with his mouth still around his cock was practically euphoric and he let out a little whimper of pleasure and shuddered as Gideon slowly pulled off, licking his lips.  
  
“Whoa...” He breathed.  
  
Gideon crawled up and kissed him before he laid his head on Dipper's chest. Dipper looked over and saw Bill sitting in an armchair watching them, a wide grin on his face and wine still in his glass.   
  
Oh, he was in trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, he's in big trouble.


	4. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Deal is made, for a worthy price.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gravity Falls (c) Alex Hirsch and Disney XD

“Mm...”  
  
Dipper woke up to find himself in Bill's penthouse. He looked down and saw Gideon fast asleep, his head on his chest. He moved a hand down to gently wrap around the younger teen's body and sighed. So, it wasn't all some bizarre wet dream and too much imagination. He really did meet Gideon again, he really did grow up really, really pretty, and he really did watch him pole-dance in front of hundreds of demons and Bill. And he really did suck him off.  
  
Which means Bill really did offer him a Deal, the equation for the safe restoration of everyone in the town and the town itself. And Gideon. He would be able to have him all to himself.  
  
“Ah, you're awake.” Bill said, walking over to the bed. “So? How do you feel about my offer now?”  
  
Dipper looked at Gideon and decided...he'll take his chances. He eased him off of him and slowly sat up, holding out a hand. “You've got a Deal.”  
  
Bill grinned and took his hand, shaking it as fire burst in their clasped hands. “Pleasure doing business with you again, Pine Tree.”  
  
“Mm...” Gideon stirred from his sleep and looked up at them, blinking slowly.  
  
“Hey, beautiful.” Bill crooned, letting go of Dipper's hand. “Pine Tree's gonna go, but he'll be back, okay?”  
  
“Well, I mean...I could stay for breakfast.” Dipper said hopefully.  
  
Bill laughed. “Okay! Breakfast it is! Come on, get some clothes on.”  
  
“Yep!” Dipper reached for his clothes and Gideon got up and went to grab his own.  
  
“So...” Bill picked up Dipper's jacket. “Which of you is wearing this?”  
  
“Uh, he can. I'll wear the bigger one!” Dipper nodded.  
  
“The one with his symbol on it.” Bill picked it up. “Are you _sure_?”  
  
“Yeah.” Dipper nodded. “Hand it over.”  
  
Bill shrugged and handed it to Dipper, who grabbed it and put it on over his t-shirt. Then he walked over and put Dipper's jacket on Gideon, kissing his neck before he zipped it up. “...You with the pine tree is so weird.”  
  
“Why?” Dipper asked.  
  
Bill looked at Dipper wearing Gideon's symbol. “...Just don't make a habit of this. Let's go!” He snapped his fingers and they were back in the dining hall, but it was empty aside from them.  
  
Dipper wanted to press the subject, but then Gideon was sitting in his lap instead of Bill's and Bill was conjuring up a meal for him with all his favorite breakfast food and Bll's odd behavior about the swapped symbols was completely dashed from his mind when Gideon cut his food for him and then delivered it by mouth to Dipper's.  
  
They kissed for a bit before he cleared his throat. “Uhm, Gideon, I can feed myself.” He said, blushing awkwardly as he felt himself hard again. Damn, but he couldn't help it! He was a pretty kid before and now he was a gorgeous little sex-kitten.  
  
“Oh, okay.” Gideon climbed off his lap and, before Dipper could ask what he was doing, Dipper's belt and pants were undone and Dipper gasped sharply as he felt Gideon's lips around his cock again. “Yee!”  
  
Bill chuckled. “That's a funny sound.”  
  
“Ah—Gid—nn!” Dipper gripped his fork and knife tightly, trying to keep himself from moaning as Gideon worked him towards his limit. “Gid-e-on!” He dropped the silverware and gripped the table instead as he let out a sharp gasp and a moan.  
  
Bill cackled a bit as he cut his own pancakes, which were triangle-shaped. “He'll be done soon, just let him fnish.”  
  
“Mmm...nnn...ooohhh...” Dipper shuddered with pleasure as he released into Gideon's mouth, the teen sucking on it hungrily until Dipper was spent. Then Gideon pulled off and he was tucked back in before his pants and belt were fastened again. When Gideon didn't come back up, Dipper frowned and looked under to see that he'd moved over to Bill, his head buried in the demon's lap.  
  
“I guess this is also his...'work'?” Dipper asked, looking up at Bill.  
  
“He's pretty good at it, isn't he?” Bill grinned.  
  
Dipper sighed. “Does he usually suck off your meal guests?”  
  
“Well, sometimes there isn't really any sucking to do.” Bill shrugged with a wide grin. “He does put his tongue to work, though.”  
  
Dipper had to think a bit to figure out what that meant until he remembered that some of Bill's “Henchmaniacs” were women. “...You're despicable.”  
  
Bill cackled and moved his hand down under the table. “Sure, I am, what's your point?”  
  
Dipper looked down under the table again to see Bill was gripping Gideon's hair. So, even the great demon Bill Cipher wasn't unaffected by a blowjob. He sat up properly and continued eating, feeling a bit smug in the knowledge that even Bill was weak to the lips of a beautiful human boy.  
  
Teen. He was a teen. Not a boy. Definitely not a boy anymore. In one year, he'd be 16 years old.  
  
Dipper hoped that he would be celebrating his 16th birthday a free man. Getting that equation would be hard, he would need a convincing lie since the truth would absolutely not work.   
  
Bill grunted a bit and then a bit later Gideon was coming out from under the table, wiping at his lips with the back of his hand. Bill offered him a napkin and conjured up a chair for him to sit in and then Gideon was eagerly digging into his own plate of food.  
  
“The way he eats, it's like you never feed him.” Dipper said jokingly.  
  
“Eh, he doesn't usually get so much.” Bill shrugged. “And his activities can really work up an appetite!”  
  
“He doesn't?” Dipper frowned.  
  
“No, this is a special occasion.” Bill rubbed Gideon's head. “Usually I feed him just enough to keep him alive and healthy, which doesn't take much.” He moved his hand down and started rubbing under Gideon's chin like a cat. “But, for you, I brought out the good stuff.” He grinned at Dipper. “Keep to your part of our Deal and don't make any betrayal plots and I'll keep giving it to him and keeping him for you to visit whenever you like, as long as Fordsy is being...difficult.”  
  
“I'm still trying to figure out what lie I'm going to tell him to get that equation.” Dippper sighed.  
  
“Well, you're a smart kid. You'll figure it out. Unfortunately, reading his mind is out, with that dumb plate in his head.” Bill shrugged and moved his hand off of Gideon.  
  
“Really? Even with telepathy?” Dipper asked. “He just blocked _you_ out, right? What if there was another way?”  
  
Bill looked intrigued. “Another way?”  
  
“Well, I was able to use a machine to see into his mind before, one that my uncle built. What if, well, Gideon used to have telepathy. Maybe he can still use it, or you can give him that ability? I can say we escaped!” Dipper said enthusiastically. “That I was captured but escaped and rescued him on the way out!”  
  
“It just might work.” Bill nodded thoughtfully. “Gideon? What do you think?”  
  
Gideon looked up from his food. “...You'd...let me out?”  
  
“As long as you stay with Pine Tree.” Bill grinned.  
  
Gideon nodded. “I think it might work, based on what little I know of the real Stanford Pines. We only had brief conversations during our shared captivity, but he seems the type to take things at face value when it comes to people he trusts.”  
  
Dipper nodded. “Yeah...probably right about that.”  
  
“So, we've got a plan.” Bill grinned. “Should we give Gideon some new clothes, you think?”  
  
Dipper looked at Gideon. He was wearing yesterday's flashy one-piece, fingerless gloves and boots and Dipper's own jacket. “...No.” He shook his head. “He'll get new clothes there, Mabel will probably knit him a whole new outfit or lend him hers. He'd probably fit her clothes. As he is, especially with the markings on his neck and shoulders the jacket's hiding, it'll look like I stole him away and covered him up. Swapped his jacket for my better-fitting one.”  
  
Bill nodded. “Alright. You'll get him in on sympathy and he can get close to Stanford and get in his head.”  
  
“There' jut one problem.” Gideon admitted. “I haven't been able to read people's mind since I lost the amulet.”  
  
“Oh, that's easy!” Bill grinned and reached up to tap hi forehead. “There you go! Tapped into your latent abilities the amulet opened up before, now you can use them! Actually, the hard part will be _not_ using them!”  
  
Gideon blinked and then gasped, holding his head. “Nngh!”  
  
“Gideon?” Dipper got up and went to his side.  
  
“He's alright, just hearing every person's thoughts within a 100 ft radius.” Bill went back to his food. “Focus, Gideon, come on. You did it before, you can do it again. You're a very talented kid, you can do this.”  
  
“It hurts...” Gideon whimpered.  
  
“Tune out everything but Pine Tree's thoughts.” Bill advised. “Focus on Pine Tree. Make eye-contact if you have to.”  
  
  
Gideon nodded, then looked up at Dipper, his pink eyes meeting Dipper's. Dipper watched him worriedly and then gasped as Gideon blushed and busied himself with a glass of wine. “W-What? What is it?”  
  
Gideon set down his glass. “Uhm...you have...uhm...very...graphic and descriptive thoughts about me...and what you want to do to me.”  
  
Dipper blushed. “I...uh...oh, you...heard that?”  
  
“Good.” Bill grinned. “Next we'll have you dig in his mind for something in particular. Pine Tree, you can pick what he digs around for. We'll do that after breakfast.” He clicked his tongue. “Shame about you taking away the entertainment, though. Maybe I'll restore one of the others and train them!”  
  
“No, that's not going along with our Deal.” Dipper said firmly.  
  
Bill shrugged, then suddenly laughed maniacally. “Hey, Pine Tree! I just thought of something!”  
  
“What?” Dipper asked.  
  
“You're Wendy's _type_ now!” Bill cackled.  
  
“I...what?” Dipper blushed.  
  
“She hasn't aged in these five years. _None_ of the ones that were changed into interior decorating have. So, you're now _older_ than her!” Bill grinned widely.  
  
Dipper brought his hand to his face. “Ohhhh my goooood, I'm older than Wendy.”  
  
Bill cackled again. “We'll manage without Gideon, don't worry. We've got some talented demons here, one of which taught him all she knows about adult dancing!”  
  
Dipper nodded. “Good. And the rest will stay as tapestries until we get the equation.”  
  
Bill grinned and gave a thumbs-up. “Finish your food, then we'll go back to the penthouse.”  
  
Dipper nodded and went back to his food.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ford might be tough nut to crack.


	5. 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The plan is in motion, Dipper and Gideon find the resistance and make themselves at home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gravity Falls (c) Alex Hirsch and Disney XD

“So, I was thinking.” Bill said as he applied some new kissmarks to Gideon's neck and shoulders. “You should probably look a little roughed up, maybe be running for your life, when you get found by your family.”  
  
“Yeah, that'd probably be a good idea.” Dipper nodded.  
  
Bill grinned and floated away from Gideon. “Well, how about some familiar faces?” He snapped his fingers and they were back in the throne room, by the large window. “Fire up your jetpack and run.” He grinned at Dipper, looking over at two demons Dipper recognized.  
  
“Oh.” Dipper cringed and grabbed Gideon. “Let's get out of here!” He fired up his jetpack and flew out.  
  
“8-BALL! TEETH! GET THEM!”  
  
The roars of demons filled the air as they flew until the jetfuel ran out, the pounding feet of demons echoing through the area as they were pursued. Then they dropped down and Dipper lifted Gideon into his arms as he ran.  
  
“Just hang onto me! We'll get you to safety!” He said as he ran.  
  
Gideon hung on tightly, burying his face in his shoulder.  
  
“DIPPER!” Mabel cried out.  
  
Something flew over his head and an explosion sounded. Then Dipper was grabbed and pulled into the woods, towards a familiar tree.  
  
“In here!” Mabel called, going down the stairs to the bunker.  
  
“Hang on!” Dipper said as he carried Gideon down.  
  
The door closed behind them, muffling the roaring sounds. The ground shook for a bit before the roaring faded off and then Mabel looked relieved and turned to Dipper finally. “Okay, that was—huh?”  
  
Dipper carefully set Gideon down. “You okay?”  
  
Gideon nodded, adjusting Dipper's jacket. Dipper helped him zip it up and Gideon gave him a small smile.  
  
“Wait...” Mabel walked closer. “That's not..._Gideon_, is it?”  
  
“Right, you are, sister.” Dipper sighed. “I went up to see if I could find our friends. Most of them were tapestries, but Gideon was...” He faltered. “They...” He blushed a bit at the memories. “I found him in a room, dancing on poles for Bill's amusement. When he went backstage, I grabbed him.”  
  
“Dancing on—Gideon, how old are you now?” Mabel asked.  
  
“...Fifteen?” Gideon answered uncertainly.  
  
“Hold on. He was ten...five years...yeah, fifteen.” Mabel nodded. “Or, you will be soon, at least. Yikes, he had you pole-dancing at 15?”  
  
“Mabel, did you find them?” Dipper asked anxiously.  
  
“Oh! Yes, in here!” Mabel beamed. “Come on, everyone's inside! Bill can't reach us in here!”  
  
Gideon looked around. “Where is 'here'?”  
  
“It's an old bunker that Great-Uncle Ford built with Fiddleford McGucket decades ago.” Dipper explained as Mabel led them through.  
  
Mabel looked over. “I gotta say...the boots actually look good on you, Gideon.”  
  
“Mabel.” Dipper frowned.  
  
“Sorry.” Mabel walked on.  
  
Gideon sighed and looked at Dipper. “It's okay. I'm...it's actually one of the better things about that situation. I like the flashy clothes he made he wear.”  
  
“So, why are you wearing Dipper's jacket?” She looked at Dipper. “...I'm guessing that's his?”  
  
“This jacket doesn't actually fit him. Bill had him wearing it for aesthetic, not to actually cover up. It didn't even cover his shoulders.” Dipper sighed. “So, I let him wear mine and put his on me. It fits me better.”  
  
“Why even keep it?” Mabel asked.  
  
Gideon shrugged. “My symbol. It felt...it was_ mine_. It's the only thing that really _felt _like mine there.”  
  
“Well, let's get your glittery-gold butt into the bunker.” Mabel grinned and led them along. “It's good to see you're still alive, Gideon.”  
  
“He was never gonna _kill_ me, Mabel.” Gideon said, smiling wryly. “He was just going to make me dance for all eternity. He just...forgot I would grow up. And when I did, he decided to change the...the style of dance. That's all.” He looked down. “That was two years ago. I was thirteen.”  
  
Mabel winced. “Gideon...”  
  
“Let's not talk about this.” Gideon buried his face in Dipper's chest as Dipper wrapped his arms around his shoulders. “I just...I don't want to think about that anymore. I just want to think about how I'm finally free. About how we're going to defeat Bill and save everyone. That's all I want to think about. Not...not his hands...or his lips...or anything.”  
  
Mabel shuddered. “...I'm sorry we left you alone with him so long. Don't worry, we're going to make him pay for everything.” She walked on and opened the door. “Careful, don't activate the security system.”  
  
Dipper helped Gideon pass through the tunnel and then they came out into the bunker.  
  
“Dipper!” Stan got up and ran over, throwing his arms around them. Then he blinked and pulled back. “And ...Gideon?! Wow, you...you're different.”  
  
“Dipper, you're alright!” Ford got up and went over to them. “Oh! Gideon, was it?”  
  
Gideon nodded, tugging on hiss jacket nervously.  
  
“Guy, don't crowd him. I just pulled him off a pole.” Dipper said, leading Gideon over to where he could sit down. Then he looked around the bunker.  
  
He recognized a few of their supernatural friends, Multibear, Jeff, was that Slenderman? There were his clones, who hadn't aged a day. Candy and Grenda and Sev'ral Timez and...not many others.  
  
“Wait, 'off a pole'?” Stan asked.  
  
Dipper nodded. “After Gideon hit puberty, Bill had him stop doing 'cute dances' for all eternity and made him do 'sexy dances' for all eternity.”  
  
“Among other things.” Gideon said quietly, tugging on his jacket again.  
  
Ford frowned and walked over to him. “Let me see.”  
  
Gideon shrank back.  
  
“Great Uncle Ford, leave him alone.” Dipper frowned.  
  
“I don't intend to harm him.” He knelt down and smiled up at him. “Trust me?”  
  
Gideon hesitated, then slowly unzipped his jacket to show him his neck and collarbone. Ford gasped and reached up a shaky hand to gently push the jacket open a bit more. “Oh, Gideon...”  
  
Gideon closed his jacket again. “What's done is done. Let's just focus on taking him down.”  
  
Ford nodded and got up. “Alright, let's get these two a place to sleep and then we'll come up with a plan. Dipper, how did you get out of the Fearamid?”  
  
“Same way as last time, a lot of running and then out the big window. Oh, it's been reorganized inside.” Dipper reported. “It looks more like an actual Egyptian pyramid now, with all the rooms and stuff. One of which being the dining hall I found Gideon pole-dancing in.”  
  
“Pole-dancing?” Stan choked. “He's fifteen!”  
  
“I don't think Bill cares.” Dipper said grimly. “Gideon said he started when he turned 13.”  
  
“This Bill guy seems creepier and creepier the more we know of him.” One of the clones commented.  
  
“Come on, let's get into the cave and find you a room.” Ford suggested.  
  
“You two go on ahead, I'm gonna stay here and...talk with my clones.” Dipper walked over to them. “The last time I saw you two, you were running into the woods screaming 'you'll never take us alive'.”  
  
“Yeah, well, that's the past.” Number 3 shrugged.  
  
Ford smiled and offered Gideon a hand. Gideon took his hand and let him led him along through the door and into the cave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now Gideon is alone with Ford.


	6. 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alone with Ford, Gideon receives orders from Bill.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gravity Falls (c) Alex Hirsch and Disney XD

“You look...well. All things considered.” Ford said as they walked through the cavern. Gideon's heels clicked on the stone and echoed through the cavern.  
  
“All things considered.” Gideon echoed.  
  
Ford cleared his throat and looked at him. “You've grown. You look very mature now, wise beyond your years.”  
  
“The only thing I've been wise about lately is how to ride a pole and suck a cock.” Gideon said bitterly. “I haven't done any wise moves since I fell for your niece.”  
  
Ford pursed his lips. “I'm sorry. If we could've taken you with us...but, you were a tapestry, so high above and impossible to restore ourselves...we barely escaped.”  
  
Gideon sighed and looked at him. “You haven't changed much. Still handsome and rugged.”  
  
Ford blushed. “Heh, you think so?”  
  
“How come you never got married?” Gideon asked.  
  
“I was constantly on the run. And before that, love didn't really interest me. The closest I came to it was...” He faltered.  
  
“Was?” Gideon prompted.  
  
Ford looked a bit guilty and then led Gideon into a refurbished chamber that had been made into a bedroom. “Here, you can sleep in here. It's warm and safe. You don't have to share, unless Dipper decides he wants to share with you instead of his sister.”  
  
Gideon nodded, walking over to sit on the bundle of blankets on top of some metal storage bin that made for a makeshift bed. “Thank you.”  
  
Ford nodded. “Well, I better get back. I'm sure you need rest.”  
  
Gideon nodded. “Okay.”  
  
Ford smiled and started to leave.  
  
'_**Gideon, you have a job to do.'**_  
  
Gideon tensed a bit as images ran through his head of what Bill wanted him to do. '…I understand.' He thought. “Wait.”  
  
“Hm?” Ford looked over from the door.  
  
“I...I don't want to be alone.” Gideon said, slipping off Dipper's jacket. “Stay with me?”  
  
Ford turned to him fully, taking in all the markings on Gideon's body. What a_ nightmare_ that must've been. He didn't blame the kid for not wanting to be alone. “...Alright.” He walked over to the bed and sat down next to him. “I'll stay.”  
  
Gideon smiled and then looked at his arm as he started to tug off the fingerless gloves. “Thank you.”  
  
“Are those....are those all from...from _him_?” Ford asked.  
  
Gideon nodded. “He created a human form for himself, just for me. Up until I hit puberty, he was always a triangle. Then, when he decided to _play_ with me...”  
  
Ford pursed his lips and reached up to gently trace along a bitemark on his shoulder. “It must have been painful.”  
  
Gideon nodded. “It was...but, you become numb to it after a while.”  
  
“I'm sorry.” Ford said gently. “I never should have left you there.”  
  
“What's done is done.” Gideon said softly. “You couldn't have known.”  
  
“I knew he was cruel.” Ford gently wrapped his arms around him. “I didn't think he was perverted, though.”  
  
“He's a demon that invades the mind, you can't get much more perverted than that.” Gideon sighed and climbed into his lap, leaning his head on his shoulder. “But...I didn't think it was physical, either. Not until he made me...”  
  
“Don't think about it. You're safe now.” Ford gently stroked his hair. “You're safe now.”  
  
Gideon sat up a bit, looking at him with an unreadable expression before he moved his hand up to cup his cheek. “I just feel so...so tainted. I...” He faltered and started to pull away.  
  
“What is it?” Ford asked with concern.  
  
Gideon looked at him. “I...I don't want you to hate me.”  
  
“Hate you?” Ford asked.  
  
“I'm worried you might hate me for what I'm about to ask.” Gideon nodded.  
  
“I could never hate you, my boy.” Ford smiled.  
  
Gideon looked unsure, looking to the side, then looked at him. “...Promise?”  
  
“I promise.” Ford nodded.  
  
“Then...” Gideon hesitated. “...Will you kiss me?”  
  
Ford blinked in surprise. “K-Kiss you?”  
  
“I knew it. You hate me now.” Gideon started to pull away again.  
  
“No, I don't hate you. I'm just...confused. Why would you ask that?” Ford asked.  
  
“The only person I've ever kissed has been Bill.” Gideon said sadly. “I just...I just wanted someone else to. Someone that won't hurt me.”  
  
“I could never hurt you, Gideon.” Ford said gently. “But, you're only a child.”  
  
“I'm fifteen.” Gideon corrected.  
  
“Still too young.” Ford sighed.  
  
“Didn't stop Bill.” Gideon got off his lap. “If you won't, then I'll find someone else that will.” He headed for the door.  
  
“Wait.” Ford got up and walked after him, wrapping his arms around him. “You shouldn't do this to yourself.”  
  
Gideon looked up at him. “Then, kiss me.”  
  
Ford sighed. “...Alright. Just a kiss.” He led him back to the bed and sat down. “Come on.”  
  
Gideon smiled and climbed into his lap. “Have you ever kissed before?”  
  
“Not that I recall, but I did wake up in bed with someone once so I suppose I must have kissed them.” Ford admitted. “That was the same day I got my weird tattoo...”  
  
“Tattoo?” Gideon asked.  
  
“Uhh, it's nothing.” Ford gently wrapped his arms around the teenager. “You're probably better at this than me, so why don't you lead?”  
  
Gideon nodded, cupping Ford's cheeks in his hand and leaning in to press his lips to his. “_Em Evol._” He whispered, a pink mist slipping from his lips to Ford's as they joined.  
  
He didn't like using this spell. He hated it and everything it stood for, forcing someone to love you. He'd never even wanted to use it on Mabel, because he knew that it wasn't _true_ love. But, Bill had told him he had to do it, and orders were orders.   
  
Ford moaned softly into the kiss and Gideon deepened it, putting his tongue to work by tangling it with the man's. He ground his hips into the man's crotch and Ford moaned again, growing hard under his butt.  
  
“Grunkle Ford?”  
  
Ford's eyes snapped open and he and Gideon broke apart, Gideon quickly getting off his lap and Ford getting up and turning away from the door as Mabel came in. “Ah, here you two are! Grunkle Stan was wondering if you fell into a hole somewhere!”  
  
“We were just talking.” Ford said, still not turning towards the door. Think of something unpleasant. Think of something unpleasant.  
  
“Well, it's almost time to eat. Come on, let's get you two back to the main room. Gideon, are you settled in? Do you need some other clothes?” She looked at him. “Wow. That is a _really_ shiny outfit.”  
  
“Catches and reflects the lights of the stage well.” Gideon nodded. “Yes, some other clothes would be good.”  
  
“Well...” She walked over to look him over. “You might actually fit into mine now. Hah, you're gonna get in my pants.” She walked over to the door. “Wait here, I'll bring you some clothes!”  
  
Gideon nodded. “Thank you, darlin'.”  
  
She smiled and walked out.   
  
Ford waited for her footsteps to no longer echo back to them before he sat down on the bed with a sigh. “That was...close.”  
  
Gideon crawled over and placed his hand on his thigh. “I'm sorry, Stanford. I hope you're not angry.”  
  
“Angry?” He looked at him. “Why would I be angry? I really enjoyed it.”  
  
Gideon smiled. “Then...do you want to do it again?”  
  
“Mabel will be coming back.” Ford looked at the door. “But...we can listen for her.” He smiled at Gideon.  
  
Gideon climbed into his lap again and stroked his cheek fondly before kissing him again, grinding his hips down against him again. Ford responded by slowly rocking back and forth, rubbing his erection against the teen's clothed ass.  
  
“Mm...” Gideon moaned softly into the kiss, his hands moving down Ford's face and sides and slipping under his sweater and back up. “Stanford...” He murmured, his eyes half-lidded.  
  
“Gideon?” Ford's eyes opened a bit.  
  
“How much do you want me?” He whispered.  
  
“More than anything.” Ford held him closer.  
  
“What would you do for me?” Gideon stroked the man's nipples, prompting a moan.  
  
“Anything.” Ford groaned.  
  
“Anything?” Gideon smiled.  
  
They heard footsteps approaching and Gideon pulled his hands out before Ford let him go so he could climb off, Ford once again turning away from the door as Mabel came in.  
  
“Okay, I picked you the least-girly ones I could find.” Mabel said, walking over to Gideon and handing him the clothes. “I'll leave you to put them on, we'll see you guys once he' done! Grunkle Ford, can you show him back?”  
  
“Of course.” Ford nodded.  
  
Mabel grinned and walked out.  
  
Gideon looked at Mabel's clothes, then looked at Ford. “...Do you want to help me get changed?”  
  
Ford smiled and walked over to Gideon, who was pulling off his other sleeveless glove. “Can I help you with these boots?”  
  
Gideon smiled and stuck out his leg. “Of course.”  
  
Ford slid the boot off, trailing the tips of his fingers along the sides and making Gideon shiver. “Your legs are so long now.”  
  
“I've grown.” Gideon nodded. “Stanford...what are you willing to do for me?”  
  
“Anything.” He breathed.  
  
Okay...let's test that. He leaned forward and cupped his face in his hands. “Would you lower the Weirdness Barrier for me?”  
  
“Lower the...I can't.” Ford's brow furrowed.  
  
Gideon frowned. “What do you mean you can't?”  
  
“I mean, I...I don't know how. I tried before, but I must've mistaken the equation...or something was missing.” Ford admitted.  
  
“Why did you try it before?” Gideon asked.  
  
“Desperation. I thought that if I could get the barrier down, I could force Bill Cipher to leave this world. Or at least get some help from a few friends I've made. But, it wouldn't go down.” Ford sighed. “Why would you ask me to?”  
  
“For the same reason. To drive Bill Cipher into space.” Gideon sighed. “Well, we'll figure it out together.” He smiled and kissed him sweetly. “Won't we?”  
  
“We will.” Ford smiled.  
  
“Gideon?” Dipper looked in. “Mabel said you were getting dressed. Do you...what's going on here?”  
  
“It's alright.” Gideon smiled at him. “Stanford's already helping me get dressed. Thank you, though.”  
  
Dipper looked at Ford, then Gideon. “Uh....huh. Okay. Uhm, Great Uncle Ford, could you give us a bit?”  
  
Ford looked at Gideon, who nodded, and then he got up and left the room. Dipper walked over to Gideon and raised an eyebrow. “What was that?”  
  
“Bill...told me use a love spell on him.” Gideon admitted.  
  
“A lo—seriously?” Dipper breathed.  
  
Gideon nodded. “And it turns out that he tried using the equation before, but it didn't work. Something was missing, he said.”  
  
“So...you turned my uncle into your love slave?” Dipper clarified.  
  
“Yes, Dipper. I turned your uncle into my love slave. I hated to do it, but orders are orders. He was thinking such thoughts about me, anyway.” Gideon glanced away.  
  
Dipper sighed. “So...how..._devoted_ to you, is he?”  
  
“Well, he would've lowered the barrier for me if he could.” Gideon shrugged.  
  
“Yikes.” Dipper shivered. “Magic is scary.”  
  
Gideon nodded. “Anyways, he's agreed to work with me to find a way to open the barrier. I don't know if I should go so far as to try to ally him with Bill, but you and I can contact Bill Cipher and we can work together with both of them to lower the barrier.”  
  
Dipper nodded, then walked over and cupped his cheek before kissing him. “Well, just don't give him too much, okay? Bill promised that I'd be the one to deflower you.”  
  
“He said 'maybe', but okay.” Gideon chuckled. “I...don't really intend for my first one to be _that_ big, anyway.”  
  
“Oh, god, now I'm thinking about how big my uncle's cock is. Thanks, Gideon.” Dipper made a face. “How do you even _know_?”  
  
“I've learned how to gauge size based on the erections pressing against my butt.” Gideon shrugged. “I'll only give him as much of me as Bill has had.”  
  
Dipper nodded and then kissed his neck. “Well, I'll let you finish dressing. I'll tell him we're done talking.” He headed out of the room and Ford came back in a bit later.  
  
Gideon smiled and raised his other leg. “Help me undress?”  
  
Ford walked over and smiled before kissing him and sliding the boot off. “Anything for you.”  
  
Dipper stood outside the room, watching quietly, before he walked on back to the main room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the game changes. What is the missing piece?

**Author's Note:**

> Five years of service can break a person.


End file.
